Hogwarts, meet Mozart
by Hetalialuuver4ever
Summary: The Mozart heir has come to Hogwarts with her school for the triwizarding tournament. History in the making. Harry does not enter the tournament in my version. Rated T because I'm cautious. Enjoy my dawgzz.


A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on my other stuff, but I've had this floating around for a while dawgzz. I'll get back to work soon, hopefully :/. Thanks for reading and staying with me!

The Hogwarts students lined up outside, ready to watch as the other schools arrived for the tournament. Durmstrang arrived first, a line of burly boys and girls walk past the Hogwarts students and into the school. The students waited anxiously for the next school. Suddenly, horses and an old American carriage come barreling from the woods. "Ye-haw!" A voice calls. A students kicks open the door and the children run out of the carriage whooping and yelling as they race each other to the school. After the mass has vanished one person calmly steps out. The first thing you notice is her long silvery hair, and then her calm blue eyes. She walks slowly, black boots slowly crunching the grass. Her uniform is the same as the others: jeans(or any type of black pants), a black shirt, and a blue and red jacket modeled directly from the ones used in the revolutionary war. She walks slowly, not even her arms swing as she gracefully moves. She doesn't yell or whistle, and she doesn't swing the violin case in her hand as she walks as the others would have. Eventually she enters the school with the teacher trailing after her with a scowl.

Hogwarts buzzes with gossip, confused at the second school. They aren't. French, they're not supposed to be here. The students wait in their seats, not having to be told to quiet down as Dumbledore stands. "Students, please welcome the students of Durmstrang, and the students of Hudson River School of Wizardry." They start quietly talking amongst themselves until the door slams open and the Durmstrang students walk in, showing off in a way only they could. There is a pregnant pause as the students find places to sit. The door opens again gently. Marching is heard and the students stomp in, composed this time. All the jackets are buttoned and they hold revolutionary style form two lines and the principal marches into the room and shouts a command. The people turn so that the are facing each other. Another is shouted and they all get in shooting formation. the teacher counts down and then... Light bursts from the tips of the guns and flourish around the room, and then birds, and finally patronuses. The students lower their guns and turn to face the tables again. The same albino from before marches forward. Her gun is strapped across her back. She comes to a halt, turns and salutes her teacher, and then turns around again. She opens the violin case, and pulls out a violin and bow. She puts her violin in place and only starts when her principle shouts a command. She starts playing the American National Anthem. Students jump when mini fireworks start going off everywhere. Everyone stands up to clap and cheer loudly as the girl puts her violin away and the students march to sit at different tables. Once everyone is seated Dumbledore stands. "Welcome friends. Now, let the feast begin.

Ron Weasley feels glares on his back as he eats. Maybe it was because Victor Krum sat across from him, and almost immediately started flirting with him. Ron is blushing like crazy as Victor makes another innuendo. Hermione had moved to sit next to Luna, and Harry had gone to sit with his newfound boyfriend Cedric Diggory. Ron blushed heavily, but smiled at Victor anyways. Victor beamed, slyly grabbing Ron's hand under the table. There is a sudden commotion at the Slytherin table, and everyone turns to see what is going on. They all still, the albino girl was pointing her gun at Pansy Parkinson and no one wanted to provoke her into shooting the shaking Slytherin. "If you ever feel like insulting my family name ever again you should rethink, because I will not hesitate to shoot." The girl growls. She slings her gun back over her shoulder before picking up her violin case and storming out. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins turned their backs on the pig-like girl. Draco adamantly ignored her by talking to one of the American students, and all other the other students follow his lead.

Harry holds hands with his boyfriend as they walk out of Hogwarts. They had decided to walk along the water before they had to separate for classes. Harry smiles at Cedric, but is soon distracted when he hears the familiar notes of a violin. He follows the music until they find the same mysterious girl from before. "Mozart?" He asks when the last note fades. "Ja. My great-grandfather wrote it." She replies in a thick German accent. Cedric and Harry exchange looks. "That's awesome." Harry says happily. She chuckles and then turns to face them. "Elizabeth Wolfgang Hadyn Mozart." She states with a bow. Both boys reply with bows of their own. "Don't mind Parkinson, she's kind of a twat." Cedric states. Harry nods in agreement. The albino bursts out into joyous laughter. "I didn't think the British were so outright." She states. Harry laughs. "Cedric's not very normal." "Oi!" The smaller of the three laughs and then runs off to avoid swatting hands. Mozart smiles fondly as she watches their antics.

The Hogwarts students watched in awe as the Durmstrang and Hudson

River School students march up to the cup and put their names in. The line thins and the Mozart heir gracefully walks up to the cup and deposits her name. She sit back down and only lets a sly smile grace her lips when the Weasley twins fail in their attempt to deposit their names in the cup.

There is a tense silence in the dining hall as people wait for the names to be cast out of the cup. Everyone stills as Dumbledore steps up to the cup. The cup flares up and casts out a piece of parchment with a great burst. Dumbledore catches it before it falls all the way and smiles. "Victor Krum." He shouts. Cheer breaks out, and Victor swaggers up to the back of the hall with a smirk. The cries silence and everyone holds their breath as the cup flares up again. A piece of parchment is spewed out once again. "Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore calls with a proud twinkle. The Hufflepuff hugs his smaller boyfriend and then hurries to the back with a huge smile. The cup shakes and lashes with its flames before anyone can quiet. The cup explodes and it takes a full minute before the parchment floats within Dumbledore's grasp. "Elizabeth Mozart" The old man states with a forced smile. The albino gracefully stands and glides to the back with her head held proudly. People gasp and point as she passes, but don't dare to break the silence until she isn't in the hall anymore. The teachers retreat and everyone silences as the cup is carried away.

The three champions weren't able to leave the great hall until right before ran to an awaiting Harry, Victor walks over Ron and eventually leads him away, and Mozart is met by a boisterous group of her fellow students. She smiles and takes the congratulations with ease, that is until the crowd parts. The beautiful smile fades from her lips into a shocked look. A sob leaves her lips before she launches herself at the figure. He was a fellow student, a little taller than Mozart, and a very good looking Japanese man. He holds her tightly and buries his face in her hair. He speaks in Japanese and a laugh is heard from the heir. Mozart pulls back enough to look at him with a watery smile. The man swoops down and kisses her soundly on the lips to the whoops and whistling of the fellow students with Hogwarts and Durmstrang students joining in.


End file.
